tremorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fred Ward
]] Fred (Earl) was born in San Diego and attended high school in Texas. After graduation, he joined the Air Force, and at the age of 21 decided to become an actor. He studied at the Herbert Berghof Acting Studio in New York and then moved to San Francisco where he appeared in such theatre productions as "Inacoma" and "Angel City." In 1979, Ward played his first major screen role as Clint Eastwood's jailbreak partner in "Escape From Alcatraz." Since then, he has appeared in the films "The Right Stuff," "Silkwood," "Uncommon Valor," " Swing Shift" and "Secret Admirer," before landing his first starring role as Remo Williams in "Remo: The Adventure Begins." Ward's other motion picture credits include "Prince of Pennsylvania," "Southern Comfort," "Off Limits," "Big Business," "Carney," "Cardiac Arrest," "Time Rider," two Roberto Rossellini films ("The Power of Cosimo" and "Cartesia"), "Uforia," "Backtrack" and most recently "Miami Blues," (Orion Pictures) which he co-produced. Ward is also starring in the upcoming film "Henry and June," directed by Philip Kaufman. Freddie Joe "Fred" Ward (born December 30, 1942) is an American actor. He began his career in 1979 alongside Clint Eastwood in Escape from Alcatraz. He is best known for his starring roles in the motion pictures Remo Williams, Tremors, Henry & June, Short Cuts and Exit Speed. Ward also acted in European movies. Personal life Ward was born Freddie Joe Ward in San Diego, California, of part Cherokee Native American descent. Before acting, Ward spent three years in the United States Air Force. He was also a boxer, and worked as a lumberjack in Alaska. Ward is divorced from Silvia Ward and is currently married to Marie-France Ward. Career Ward became an actor after studying at Herbert Berghof Studio and in Rome. While in Italy, he dubbed Italian movies and worked as a mime until he made his debut in two Roberto Rossellini films. Upon returning stateside in the early 1970s, Ward spent time working in experimental theater and doing some television work. He made his first American film appearance playing a cowboy in Hearts of the West (1975). His first major role came in the Clint Eastwood vehicle Escape from Alcatraz (1979) as fellow escapee John Anglin. He was also notable as a violent National Guardsman in Walter Hill's Southern Comfort (1981). Other notable film roles include Timerider: The Adventure of Lyle Swann (1982) (written by Michael Nesmith of The Monkees fame and with whom Ward shares the same birthdate), astronaut Gus Grissom in The Right Stuff (1983), the overbearing father in Secret Admirer (1985), the character Remo Williams in the action movie Remo Williams: The Adventure Begins (1985), Earl Bassett in Tremors (1990), American writer Henry Miller in Henry & June, Walter Stuckel in The Player (1992), Earl Edwards in Road Trip and Ronald Reagan in the 2009 French film L'affaire Farewell. Ward and Peter Coyote both starred in Southern Comfort and Timerider. Awards *1993: Volpi Cup – Short Cuts *1993: Golden Globe – Short Cuts *2001: Video Premiere Award – Full Disclosure (Nomination) *2006: JTPC Award – Henry & June (Nomination?) Filmography Category:Cast